fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus Eye (Great)
Succubus Eye (夢魔の眼, サキュバス・アイ Sakyubasu Ai) is a Dark Guild under Tartaros' control. After being decimated by the Nine Demon Gate member Kyôka, the guild remained in a presumed dissolved yet otherwise unknown state. However, this would later change following the events of Tartaros' defeat and rebirth, as the new Underworld King and the Interim Guildmaster sought to rebuild the vast empire the guild held before its demise. One of these objectives was the revival of Succubus, which was later achieved by the appearance of the Underworld King's daughter Aojiro. In the decades since, the guild would grow, adding additional members by reputation and conquest of other guilds, rising to be the strongest one in allegiance with Tartaros. Upon Aojiro's ascension to the throne as Queen of the Underworld, the guild's leadership would fall to her youngest daughter Medea, who works to sustain the guild's meteoric rise. History Much of the guild's history remains a mystery, other than it becoming a dark guild and being conquered by Tartaros. As stated above, the previous incarnation was destroyed by Kyôka during a search for recruits in the main guild. With the destruction of their conqueror however, the dark guild fell into a state of disrepair, having quickly declined in the years that it remained on used. To the Present With the restoration of Tartaros however, the idea of restoring some of the guilds that were under their thumb became popular once more. The main reason being a source for recruiting the most powerful into the main fold, further sustaining the main entity. While the plans initially stalled, when Naaza and SZ returned, they began recruiting new members, setting up the groundwork for the new revitalized guild. However, the plan saw an acceleration when a new person was brought into the fold; Aojiro Ruri. The newly discovered daughter of the Underworld King, her infamy in battle with destruction of scores of dark guilds and hundreds of demons had earned a reputation that preceded her. Seeing her as an example of what the new guild needed, she was charged with taking over operations, which she completed ruthlessly and efficiently, quickly winning the fear and respect of her underlings. In their mind, she was the reputation incarnate, something that scared many members while exciting others. With recruitment settled however, they moved on to the next task; restoration of the physical guild. It was time to start working. Goals Operation: Rise *'Outcome': Completed This was the initial phase that was started shortly after the revival of Tartarus. As stated by the name, it was of simple consequence to rebuild one of the dark guild's most influential and prolific underlings. The process of recruitment for the newly revitalized dark guild was undertaken by Sub-Zero and Mother Nature, as they went about recruiting members from various dark guilds around the country of Fiore. All of them were considered exceptionally dangerous and a few were worthy of a position within the main dark guild if given time to mature. So the two began the processing of paring down the assembled recruits, sending the losing ones back to the dark guilds they came from and keeping the rest. Of course, once they had gathered all of those that met their qualifications, they had were confronted with a new question; that is, who would be the leader of this guild once all had been said and done. This small matter was solved by the rather fortunate arrival of Aojiro Ruri, a young woman who had met the two organizers several years ago during her time as a part of an independent guild. What brought her to the table was the discovery of her Demon-Human hybrid nature combined with her Devil Sync usage, a trait she shared with Sub-Zero. With her natural inquisitive nature, Aojiro had followed the demon heritage to its source, regaining portions of her former personality along the way, while forging new quirks within her current one. These proved to be ultimately beneficial when she was handed the reins of the operation by her father and its former overseers. As expected of one who had crushed several dark guilds underfoot, Aojiro was quick to discipline her group of recruits, who not trusting her as a hybrid, immediately set to attack as a force. She defeated them all with ease, showing a level of power and fortitude that ultimately made her worthy of the title of guildmaster. With that settled, she set the Operation Rise in motion, as she took the current batch and began rebuilding the original location of the guild, though not before adding mobile capabilities to the building should an invasion be afoot. With that completed, she set them on the task of gathering more members to the guild, raiding other dark guilds while weeding out the strong from the weak. Operation: Excellence *'Outcome': Pending Location & Buildings The headquarters of Succubus Eye is located in a forest, surrounded by jagged, steep, pointy hills. The building seems to have been constructed long ago as it has full-grown trees above the building itself. It has a very medieval theme and is made out of bricks. It was noted that after the original location was reclaimed, the inhabitants made several modifications, in particular endowing the primary headquarters with mobility in case of an invasion or treachery by a fellow dark guild. After all, Aojiro knew very well that their raiding of fellow "underworld" guilds would not go unnoticed. Members Trivia *Permission was granted by Ash. *Credit to the editors on http://fairytail.wikia.com who created and organized the original page on the mother site. As some information is taken from there. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Millennium Echo Alliance